


mission accomplished：窃情计划（2）

by Aju_Misery



Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aju_Misery/pseuds/Aju_Misery
Summary: 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。
Relationships: couples - Relationship, 圆顺 - Relationship, 奎顺
Series: 【群像圆顺】mission accomplished：窃情计划 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629388
Kudos: 1





	mission accomplished：窃情计划（2）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆顺感情线，有剧情需要的奎顺。知汉知、俊八提及。

权顺荣不知道自己躺了多久，迷迷蒙蒙中仿佛来到了一座热带小岛，明晃晃的太阳刺得他眼睛痛。浑身被烤得暖烘烘的，脖子下扣得严实的衬衣总觉得越缩越紧，勒得他脖子好生难受。没什么力气的手本能地想解开扣子，却马上被另一双大自己一个号的手掌覆盖住，顺着力气被按在头顶。与此同时，额头正上方感觉被什么柔软的东西点了一下，随后传来了一个陌生而又熟悉的声音，两分低沉八分雀跃：“你不舒服吗？我来帮你解。”

大脑昏昏沉沉，像被搅拌过的浆糊一般，权顺荣在黑暗中感受到有人游走在他的脖颈，顺着自己的马甲一路从胸口摸到腰际，衬衫的扣子也被轻轻地解开。在努力搞清情况的同时，权顺荣在脑海里疯狂寻找这个声音的源头，终于在对方嘴唇贴下来的前一秒从模糊的记忆中寻到线索——这个声音，无疑就是他这一个月间反复在资料里确认的金珉奎！

这一瞬间，权顺荣的迷糊劲消去了一大半。金珉奎揽住权顺荣的腰，看他额头冒着细密的小汗珠，像果冻一样的嘴唇一张一合，内心躁动不安，附身下去想一亲芳泽，权顺荣却在快要贴上的一瞬间突然睁大了眼睛，使尽了全身的力气推向了金珉奎的胸口。虽然酒劲还没过，金珉奎一米八的个子还是被权顺荣推了个趔趄，被迫向后仰去。小麦色皮肤的富商显然没想到自己拐回来的小仓鼠攻击力居然这么高，惊讶间反而更加兴奋：“哇，你比我想象中力气更大。”

权顺荣没有心情回话，支撑住自己环视四周，发现他正躺在一张king size的大床上，房间布置得雅致高档，墙上陈列着数瓶高价的陈年红酒，角落里随意地摆放着几台高档相机和一些日用品。从布局来看，这里很有可能是金珉奎在酒店的自用房间，那么也就是说他现在应该就处在酒店的最高层，破窗而出根本不可行，而这情况下尹净汉他们三人也不可能突破重围跟上来救自己——回想起尹净汉一脸看好戏的表情，权顺荣怀疑他根本没打算干预——想到这，一向心理素质过硬的第一小队权首长不由方寸大乱，只能用仅有的力气挣扎着爬下床去。

现在这种情况，无论怎么看金珉奎都是要睡了自己——床上，实在是，太危险了！

可惜仓鼠的出逃计划也就进行了几厘米便被金珉奎截胡。金珉奎稍一施力，便按着权顺荣的肩头把他压回了原位，还没来得及抵抗，权顺荣就感觉到手腕上多了一丝冰凉的金属触感，随着一声清脆的落锁声，他的右手就这样被拷在了床头。金珉奎撑在权顺荣的上方笑眯眯地盯着即将入口的猎物，冲着权顺荣的耳畔呼气：“为了不要弄伤自己，我劝你还是乖一点。”

权顺荣用微弱的声音回应：“滚。”

金珉奎则用一副受伤的表情，垂着眼委屈地看权顺荣：“你的姐姐说你会很喜欢我的。”

要不是连晕过去的力气都没有了，权顺荣一定要暴揍一顿尹净汉。说好的男伴设定呢？最后自己不还是弟弟！

金珉奎还在他上方喋喋不休地唠叨着什么，看着人高马大的年轻富商扁着嘴冲自己抱怨，毫无刚才在交际场上游刃有余的老手样子，权顺荣几乎要怀疑自己是不是喝大了出现了幻觉。他在床上挪了挪身子，尽量偏离了金珉奎的嘴唇，选择晓之以情动之以理：“金先生，我姐姐是不是说什么让你误会了，你先放开我，我可以给你解释……”

话还没说完，金珉奎就用一只手指抵住了权顺荣的嘴唇，虽然他脸上还是一副委委屈屈的表情，右手却在权顺荣的腰线游走了两圈，隔着衣料缓缓地抚摸上了权顺荣的下体：“可是，你的这里不是这么说的嘛。”

人生历时二十四年，这还是权顺荣第一次被一个陌生人碰自己的私密部位。慌乱、羞赧、愤怒三种情绪顺着神经直攻大脑，他的脸像刚吃了一根辣椒，迅速地由粉变红。

还来不及破口大骂，权顺荣却震惊地发现：他硬了。

为什么？酒劲过大也不至于自己这么快就起生理反应吧？何况还是对一个陌生人、对他的任务对象？

——“金珉奎的酒里有东西。”

李知勋二十分钟前不咸不淡的一句评论唤醒了权顺荣的记忆，想到这他就差两眼一黑：三杯酒，万万没想到金珉奎一开始就是冲着自己来的。想他当年一个人杀入敌区内部以一敌百，没想到在这种技术含量极低的信息窃取任务上阴沟里翻船，权顺荣觉得自己一世英名今天就要毁在这张床上了。出于极度的震惊和羞愧，权顺荣只能提高声调扭动着想避开金珉奎的手：“为什么会这样……唔……不都是……因为你……”

他的话语本身没有任何挑逗的意思，只是被药物侵蚀的理智渐渐恢复，身体也变得更为敏感和燥热起来，金珉奎在他说话的期间只是笑眯眯地看着他，抓准时机加重了手上的力道，便换来权顺荣的一声变了调的呻吟。金珉奎好整以暇地观赏着权顺荣的表情和语气变化，暗暗舔了舔嘴唇：“我会负责的，哥。”

金珉奎的手即将伸进权顺荣的裤子时，权顺荣只能在床上闭上双眼，内心发出二十四年第一次不那么爷们的尖叫：谁、来、救、救、我——！

权顺荣随着金珉奎上楼后，洪知秀和尹净汉身边就彻底没了男伴护航。入场时蠢蠢欲动的男客们又不动声色地往这两位身边移动，鼓足勇气想要施展自己魅力时，却发现不知何时他们的身边出现了一位身材高挑结实、面孔帅气的男性。尹净汉和洪知秀一左一右地站在崔胜澈的身边，一个挽着他的手臂，一个搭着他的肩膀，画面变得更加赏心悦目起来。崔胜澈身上散发的成熟男性的气息显然比权顺荣更有威慑力，察觉到第二次猎艳也将失败的客人们狠狠地跺了跺脚，彻底断了对这两位美人的念头。

崔胜澈挂着笑：“……我说，那些人走了，你们俩能不能别贴我这么近。”

身边两人马上露出了戏谑的表情：“做戏做全套。你们二队的这么没有职业操守吗？现在可是在出任务，崔队。”

崔胜澈抿了抿嘴，仰头呼了口气，调整了一下心态，又挂上了招牌笑容，豁出去一般揽住两人的腰离开了吧台：“知道了。走吧，往员工通道那边移动。”

看着三人的身影渐行渐远，李知勋才切实地感谢了一下组织上对自己这次的角色分配。和欺诈TOP1以及TOP2扯上关系，绝对没有什么好下场。既然二队的队长也来到了现场，那么二队的队员应该也都隐在人群中。

对于一队的老组员来说，二队是非常神秘的，除了组长崔胜澈与大家是老相识，李知勋只知道一队曾经的队友狐狸主动申请调到了二队，除此之外的其他人员，他连脸都没见过，更别提名字了。看权顺荣被带走时尹净汉老神在在的样子，想必也不用自己操心去救人。

想到这，李知勋不由心情都轻快了一些，一边为下一位客人调起了酒，一边哼起他自己写的小曲。

尹净汉三人靠近了员工通道的楼梯间，一路上没少收到艳羡目光的崔胜澈感到身心俱疲。在他准备拉开门带两人进去的时候，不远处的安保人员快步走到了崔胜澈面前，露出抱歉的神色：“不好意思，先生，应急楼梯间只有工作人员才能进去，您要是上楼的话，可以乘坐电梯。”

崔胜澈眨眨眼，露出一个介于为难和“你懂的”之间的表情，左右手同时发力，将尹净汉和洪知秀揽入怀中：“我们就待一会儿。咳，真的就一会儿。”安保人员看着面前两个女孩一个挑逗性感，一个羞赧安静，瞬间理解了崔胜澈的意思。即使声音变得没那么坚定，他还是拒绝了崔胜澈的要求：“不，不好意思先生，这个……真的有些为难我们了……”

还在思考怎么软磨硬泡的崔胜澈突然听见身边的尹净汉小声地啧了一声，接着，他掏出一张一百刀的纸币，含笑用嘴唇在金额处落下一个唇印后轻轻地放入工作人员的前胸口袋：“拜托您啦。”尾音柔软娇嗔、眼眸波光流转，洪知秀在心里暗叹：又来这招。

然而这招果然屡试不爽。对面的小哥的双颊眼看着迅速变成了健康的粉红色，他局促地左右看看，拉低了帽檐：“好……好吧，但是请不要逗留太长时间。”说罢，欠了欠身，步伐略有不稳地迅速离开了。

进入楼梯间后，崔胜澈自觉地转过身去背对着洪知秀和尹净汉。

刚才还风情万种的两位少女粗暴而快速地脱去身上的衣裙，取下沉重的胸前假体和碍事的假发，从角落拿出了二队队员早已准备好的西服，毫不拖泥带水地穿上。换衣服的期间，尹净汉甚至还得空调笑崔胜澈几句：“都是男的，你还这么不好意思啊。”

“刚才那么游刃有余果然是装的，崔队。”洪知秀的裙子设计比尹净汉要简单一些，早一些换好的他撞了撞崔胜澈的后背，毫不留情地嗤笑了一声。

崔胜澈则拿他这两个同龄朋友毫无办法：“拜托，我那是怕做噩梦，谢谢。”

已经穿戴好的尹净汉掏出手机，再次读取了任务信息，拍拍崔胜澈的肩膀：“走了，去找S文件。”

崔胜澈点点头，打开楼梯间的门，三人先后大步流星地走了出来。门撞上的声响回荡在空荡荡的走廊，只留下三个硬挺的西装背影，宴会名媛、富贵公子的影子，早已荡然无存。

如果有机会，权顺荣真的很想替李知勋问问金珉奎给自己下的是什么药，精通药理学的作曲家一定会非常好奇，到底什么成分的药物才能让权顺荣这种钢铁直男，在一个陌生男子的抚摸下浑身燥热欲罢不能。

权顺荣的外裤已经被脱下，露出肌肉漂亮而又修长的双腿；马甲也被解开，衬衫的失守也只是时间问题。金珉奎舔吻着他的脖子，略有些粗糙的舌尖灵活地测算着血管的跳动，伴着时轻时重的啃咬，更让权顺荣这种职业特殊的人在被挑逗的同时多了一丝被狩猎者盯上的紧张感。与此同时，年轻富商的右手也没闲着，他挑起猎物的内裤边，用手掌磨蹭着权顺荣尚未练出腹肌的柔软小腹，感受到权顺荣微微地颤抖后顺势把手伸进了权顺荣的内裤里轻轻地揉捏。金珉奎手指勾住权顺荣性器的前端，坏心眼地顺着柱身打着圈，并时不时地掠过囊袋，激得身下的人频频收紧双腿，但都被对方轻易地用手肘抵开。权顺荣一只手受缚，只能用能活动的另一只手试图阻止金珉奎的行动，然而力气还没恢复四分之一的他所做的一切尝试都是徒劳，所有他能做的，只是守住他最后的男性尊严，不要呻吟出声罢了。

金珉奎碰过的每一寸皮肤都在渴望更深一步的触摸，他不由泪眼朦胧地压住喘息，拼凑出最后的抵抗：“别……不行……”

然而这时候他说的一切话语都只能起到反效果，侧身于他身旁的金珉奎听到他的声音，动作变得迟缓起来，权顺荣内心希望的小火苗微微复燃，但接下来金珉奎突然变得粗重的呼吸就像一盆冷水浇在了他心口。

他感受到金珉奎抵着自己大腿的下半身可感地跳了跳。

金珉奎在他耳畔落下一个吻后，咬着他的耳朵用委屈巴巴又带点无可奈何的语调调情：“都怪你太可爱了，本来还想温和一点，现在，我要开动了。抱歉。”

在权顺荣还在反应这句话的意思时，金珉奎把照顾他下半身的手抽了出来，翻身压住了权顺荣的手脚，桃花眼中倒映着权顺荣可怜兮兮全是眼泪的脸颊和直勾勾的欲望。权顺荣看着他开始解腰上那条价格高昂的皮带，绝望地闭上眼睛，脑海里却出现了这半年间他最不想看到的脸。

如果……全圆佑还在和他搭档就好了，这种情况下，他一定会来帮自己脱出险境的。

脑海里闪现的一脸清冷神情的男人长着一双狭长而凛冽的狐狸眼，这也是他代号狐狸的原因。全圆佑是权顺荣加入SVT后的队友，两人一见如故，并且在战斗中配合相当默契，连续两年的双人任务完成率高达95%，创下了SVT的历史记录。可以说，全圆佑是权顺荣能放心交予后背的唯一人选。然而，半年前的重组会议上，全圆佑却一声不响地递交了自愿前往二队的申请，任权顺荣如何追问，他都只是一副欲言又止的样子。在全圆佑从宿舍搬走的那天，全体一队成员都来与他告别，唯独权顺荣在酒吧买了一晚上醉，连哭带闹地被夫胜宽搬回了一队总部。此后半年，全圆佑的信息他一概拒收，与二队的碰头行动也只是做完自己的分内任务便人间蒸发。连乐天派的李硕珉都不由感慨，仓鼠的后劲，真的挺大的。

好在后来的任务中权顺荣一个人也做得顺风顺水，没出现什么纰漏，但他的情绪状态明显地变得低沉许多，注意力也没有以前那样集中。这次的信息采集任务对他来说也只是个小case，因此格外松懈，哪能想到就这么被自己一直敬重的尹净汉前辈卖了，现在还毫无还击之力地被目标人物上下其手，这种事情放在他和全圆佑还在组队的时期，根本不会出现。

委屈和恐惧达到巅峰的权顺荣不由紧闭双眼，也不管自己是不是迁怒，听着金珉奎细细簌簌解开裤腰带的同时，他心里抓狂地大叫：全圆佑，你这个没良心的——都、怪、你！

“嘭——轰——”

不知是不是权顺荣的祈祷起了作用，紧闭的房门处传来一声枪响，精准地击落了门锁。接着，随着破门的一声巨响，一个举着枪的身影迅速地闪入了房内。权顺荣被金珉奎按在床上无法看到来人，然而那清清冷冷仿佛无机质一般的声音他一辈子都不会忘。

全圆佑：“从床上下来，举起手来。”


End file.
